Weak Blood
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: Running from your problems is never the answers, but when she hears the news fourteen year old Bella Swan doesn't know what else to do
1. Chapter 1

I sat still watching as the forest quickly turned from its dark green to a pure black. I could hear noises coming from all different angles. "you're mind is playing tricks on you Bella" i told myself.

**Chapter 1**

"Emily, please get Bella ready." I heard my mother say from down the hall. But I wasn't ready, no matter how much help i was given I wasn't going to be ready.

"Miss Bella?" Emily said from the door. I stayed in my place sitting inside my closet behind the jeans my mother hated me wearing. "Miss. Bella it's time to leave" Emily said. Her voice was closer now, just out side the closet. "Miss Bella, everything will be okay. You know that nothing bad will happen to you... this.." Emily pulled open the closet door and walked to where I'm sure she saw my feet. "This is for you Miss Bella, so we know you will be okay" She pushed the jeans aside and put her hand out for me to take.

Three weeks ago i fell, it wasn't a big fall and my mother didn't even notice, but it had left a some what large bruise on my left arm which had yet to fade away. Emily was very worried and told my mom, who started to panic and made the earliest appointment possible at a special hospital a few hours from our home.

"What if I die?" i asked Emily as she helped me with my jacket.

"You aren't dying Miss Bella, you just have a bruise" she smiled, as i got into the car where my mother waited.

"what took you so long Bella?" she asked fixing her make up. "we can go now" she told the drive as the car speed off.

"I was..."

"what, Bella?"

"I was hiding"

"What ever for?" she asked looking down at me as she placed her mirror back in her purse.

"nerves"

Just then i saw a look that i have never seen in my mothers face... she had never really been the mom type. She has always had money and money has given her people to do the mothering for her.

"Bella, you have nothing to be afraid of, I...I won't let anything happen to you" she smiled then turned to look out the window.

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse asked searching the waiting room.

"right here" i said looking up at my mother.

Then followed the nurse down the hall to a large examination room. "Up on the bed please Isabella"

"Bella" i said quickly. "Please call me Bella" i corrected.

"Of Course, Bella" she looked at my bruise, pushing it this way and that, she took my temperature, and looked at my ears and tougne. " will be here any minute" she gave me a bright smile as she left the room, but something in her eyes told me I wouldn't be getting happy news today.

I laid back on the white paper staring up at the ceiling holding my arm. The nurse made it hurt the way she moved it.

I was clearing to busy following patterns in the ceiling tiles to heard the doctor enter the room. He may have been sitting there seconds or minutes before i heard papers being flipped next to me. I looked up to see a man, much to young to be a doctor in my mind, sitting on a short stood at a small desk. He was angles sightly away from me but he had a kind looking face.

"Hello" i said, i didn't want to spend any more time in this hospital and I had only been here an hour.

"Oh, Hello" he said turning to look at me. His white teeth sparkling in the neon glow of the lights. "I'm Dr. Cullen, and you are...Isa" he said looking down at his sheets.

"Bella" i corrected before he finished reading my name.

"Bella" he smiled. "Well Bella, shall we get started?"

"Please" i said smiling.

"Okay, how old are you?"

"14" i said, remembering my childish actions this morning, i sure wasn't acting 14.

"Okay, and your here about a bruise?"

"Yes" i said, turning to show him the large purple mark on my arm. "i fell, tripped over my own feet and fell down the stairs."

the doctor smiled, as if holding back a laugh. "and, how long ago was the fall" he asked back to his doctor tone.

"Umm, three weeks ago" i said looking down at the purple colouring.

"three weeks? And how have you been feeling? Light headed or dizzy? Weak?"

"Not really, tired. I haven't felt like getting out of bed."

"and how do you feel today?"

i looked down at my shoes as they tapped against each other following a rhythm in my head. "Scared" i admitted, mostly to my shoes.

"Parton?" the Doctor asked.

"Scared," i said a little loud, still watching my feet. Then i felt a cool hand rest on my right arm.

"and the is perfectly normal, have you had bruises before?"

"Yes"

"and have they ever stayed this long?"

"No"

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to need to take some blood a run a few tests, it may take a few days for the results, take it easy and promise me you will not worry to much?"

I looked up at him and tried my best to smile, tests meant this wasn't a normal bruise. "Promise" i said looking back to my shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for the review... i'm not exactly sure how a beta reader works but i would love. So if you are interested let me know**

**Chapter 2**

**one week later**

I sat very still only half listening to explain to my mother the results of my blood tests.

"Bella, has very weak blood Ms. Swan. And she is in danger of harming herself with a simple cut"

"what does this mean?"

"Well" i perked up now listening fully to the terms and conditions "we are really only left with a few options, we can put her on dialysis and she will have to come in once a week to have her blood filtered, we can move her into the hospital and run a few more tests and hope for the best, or" he looked down half smiling, though his eyes showed an almost broken heart. "we can give her some medication, and left her try to lead a normal life, but she wont have long im afraid"

my mother grabbed my hand, looking between myself and the doctor. "how long?" she asked.

"2 years, maybe three, depending on the dose of medication"

"we will take our chances" my mother said looking into the Doctors eyes.

"WE WILL DO WHAT?" i asked, my body shaking. This was it, i was going to be feed pills and they were just going to hope i lived? I looked at my mother who looked shocked at my out burst, looked down at his note book. I couldn't really take it, I stood slipping my hand from my mothers and i ran. Where? I wasn't sure I was at least 2 hours from home. How long? Also not sure.

I hadn't fallen on the way out here, maybe my balance was getting better, i thought has i tripped over a stone...or not.

I was in the forest, i knew that. There was a light green glow on the trees as i started walking again, taking my time. I wondered around the forest for an hour or so, until i found a small clearing. There i sat very still watching as the dark green turned into a pure black.

I could hear noises coming from different angles. "Bellaa!!" i heard the wind whisper.

"it's just your mind playing tricks on you, Bella" i told myself.

I pulled my knees into my body, the night brought with it a chilled wind. I searched the clearing looking for a place to sleep, i had never thought of running away before, but that was clearly what i had done.

"Beelllaaa" the wind whispered again as i laid my head down on a fallen tree. It's just the wind i reminded my self as i closed my eyes.

I woke up to rain dropping from the trees above onto my cheek. Startled i sat up, looking around taking in my surroundings. The night before slowing crept up from the back of my mind. The hospital, the doctor, my mother, the news. I sat letting my mind think over what i had done.

My mother was probably worried, more then she has have had to be. The look on her face as the doctor explained was now in the front of my mind. I blinked trying to think of something else, when I heard a loud crash. I turned quickly looking for the sound.

I could not see the sources of the sound, but i could here voices coming from somewhere deeper in the woods.

"Nice hit" a musical voice yelled as a baseball landed in the middle of my small clearing.

I wasn't sure if i wanted to be found yet, standing in damp clothes, I could see a person now, searching throw the trees for the missing ball.

I climb as quickly as i could into a large tree, hiding on the first branch behind the leaves hoping i wouldn't be seen.

"Wow, Jazz. Wait till you play Emmet that was the best hit you've done in a while." Just then a boy, maybe a few years older then me, stepped into the clearing. He had pale skin and bronze hair. He looked down and found the ball, then froze.

I stay as still as i could, as the boy sniffed the air. Then as if i had called him his face turned, and he looked up right where i was hiding.

"Hello?" i looked behind me hoping maybe he was looking somewhere else. He let out a low chuckle.

I sighed. "Hi"

"if you don't mind me asking" he said leaning against the tree trunk clearly amused. "Why are you in a tree?"

I inhaled deeply "Hiding"

"From?"

"Life"

"Well...Jasper, come here a minute" the boy yelled to his company. "My name is Edward, may i ask yours"

"Be." i was cut off my a second young man walking through the bushes, he had the same pale skin but warm blond hair, they looked... a lot like doctor Cullen, though they were far to old to be his children maybe brothers. "Bella" i said when the boy second boy had joined his friend.

"Jasper," Edward said, almost laughing. "this is Bella, Bella this is my brother Jasper"

"Hi"

"Hello" he said looking from me to his brother. Edward let out a laugh.

"Shes hiding from life" he explained answering the unasked question that was clear in Jaspers expression.

"Ahh" was all he said.

The second boy sat on the fallen tree i had used for a pillow. The two did not speak, just exchanged looks back and for worth, whispering in lower voices.

After about 20 minutes of this i let out a sigh, slowly climbing down from the limb. Letting out a sneeze, i grabbed my bruised arm, the climb had made it sting.

"are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, just cold" i said sitting on the grass pulling my knees into my chest.

"Why don't you go home?" Edward asked.

"No an option" i said trying not a rub the bruise in an a tempt to stay warm.

"and why is that?"

"Ran away" the damp cloth that covered my body did not help in the warmth department, i was going to need dry clothes. Maybe there would be a way to sneak into, right i have no idea where i am, getting home could be hard.

"Why did you run away" Edward asked, sinking to the ground around the tree.

"Thats a good question" i said, inhaling the cool air. "Fear, angry, annoyance"

"Wanna talk about?" he asked. His brother look at him, trying to read his face, much as i was.

"Why?"

"Sometimes, its good to talk about things... don't you think Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, as if they was exactly what he thought.

"But, you don't know me"

"Sometimes its easier that way" Edward smiled. His smile was sweet, comforting, warm, this again reminded my of Doctor Cullen.

Not thinking it through i let my thoughts escape my mouth. "Is your brother a doctor?"

He looked over at Jasper, then back at me with questioning eyes. "No, hes only 18" Edward chuckled.

"Not him, do you have another brother? He has blond hair, very young looking?"

the boy exchanged another look. "No, we only have one other brother, and hes not a doctor, but our Dad is"

"Your dad? No it can't be him, this man didn't look much older then 29, 30"

"Blond hair, golden eyes, pale skin? Dr. Cullen?" Jasper asked, clearly joining in on the fun Edward was having.

"Yes"

"Yup, thats our dad"

i sat staring at them thinking through the math. "he...he had a child at...Twelve!!"

"Oh, no. He's not really our dad, we were adopted" Jasper explained.

"Ah"

"And how do you know our...father?" Edward asked.

"He...he's my...Doctor" i said placing my hand over my arm. "I'm...dying"

**Alice POV**

I sat on the porch taking in the warm weather the rarely fell on our small town. Jasper and Edward left early this morning for a hunt, Carlise had been in a depressing mood lately and they were both taking it hard. Emmett and Rosalie were in the house some where and i could see Esme in the garden humming, trying to think of something happier then her husbands mood.

I felt my phone vibrate next to me, "Hello"


End file.
